kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle get Tangled with Rapunzel
in a far away medeveil gereman kingdom a king and a queen are married and have a baby named Rapunzel but the evil old witch Mother Gothel steals her and takes her to a tower to use her hair to stay young and when Rapunzel turns 18 she wishes to see the world outisde but Mother Gothel informs her that it is a cruel place the outside world she also has a pet Chameleon and later she meets Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right and Flynn Rider is being chased by the Sabatoge Brothers lead by Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplashand Flynn Rider heads to the tower and meets Rapunzel who he falls in love with and later goes with him on a trip outside to a club with rough guys that turn out to be friendly and they sing and dance and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right dance along but Mother Gothel spots them and thinks of a scheme afterwards Maxamus the horse who is on the hunt for Flynn Rider rides off to fetch him but later Maxamus becomes his allie and when Mother Gothel finds Rapunzel she tells her that the world outside is amazing and Mother Gothel leaves but has a plan and lets Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash in on it the next day Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right join Rapunzel and Flynn on a trip in the city where everyone has a celebration and Rapunzel begins to think that she knows her true parents and they have a romantic cruise on a boat but later Flynnis captured by the Sabatoge Brothers and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman get captured by Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash and Dudley Do Right flees and Mother Gothel conveinces Rapunzel that the world outside was cruel telling her that Flynn has left her behind when he was really being captured and throw in the dungeon Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash are ready to exicute Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman but Dudley Do Right rescues them and Maxamus rescue Flynn Rider and the tough guys from the club beat up the Sabotge Brothers and Dudley Do Right captures Snidely Whiplash and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody and Sherman defeat Boris and Natasha and they head for the tower but inside Rapunzel is being held prisoner by Mother Gothel but Flynn Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right come to their rescue but they are stopped by Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash and Rapunzel tells Mother Gothel that if she gives her the peice of hair they can be together as she wanted and she does after cutting off all of Rapunzels long hair Mother Gothel begins to age and the Chameleon uses it to trip Mother Gothel out the window and Mother Gothel fall down the tower and is done ageing and dies a tragic death and Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash are ferouis that Mother Gothel is dead but Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right tie up Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash and sentace them to prison but they think Flynn is dead and Rapunzel starts crying and so do Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right but Flynn awakens and they leave the tower Flynn marries Rapunzel and the guys from the club finally get to leave their dreams and Rapunzel also meets her real parents and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right bid them farewell and remind them to wright stories about them the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films